(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and, more specifically to a compact, light-weight and wide-angle zoom lens system having sufficient wide-angle effect and zooming effect.
(b) Description of the prior art
There are known several examples of the conventional zoom lens systems comprising seven lens components like the zoom lens system according to the present invention. One of these zoom lens systems is designed for a bright aperture ratio of F/2.8 and a zoom ratio of 1.9 to assure sufficient zooming effect. However, this zoom lens system has a narrow field angle of 64.6.degree. at the wide position and cannot provide a sufficient effect of wide angle. Another example of the conventional zoom lens systems is also designed for a sufficient zoom ratio of 1.67 to 1.85 but has a narrow field angle of approximately 53.degree. at the wide position, thereby incapable of providing sufficient effect of wide angle.